Hayloft
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: A smutty on-shot Sherlolly based on a prompt from the wonderful Cumbercougars. Molly and Sherlock have to spend the night together in an abandoned barn. Rated M for smut, smut and more smut.


**This was written from a prompt given to me by Cumbercougars on Tumblr. She asked whether I could include, in another fic, 'something sexy in a hayloft. As part of an investigation Sherlock and Molly must seek shelter overnight in an abandoned barn, things get hot and steamy quickly - and the morning after is not necessarily fluffy.'**

 **So Cumber here is your fic, I hope you like it. I own nothing, not even the idea!**

 **Hayloft**

It had been hideously hot all day and Molly was tired, sweaty and furious. How she had allowed Sherlock to persuade her into this mess she didn't know? He'd been all smiles and compliments and before she knew it she was on a train to some god forsaken place in the middle of nowhere.

'"I need help" you said, "I need an assistant",' she air quoted at him angrily as they trudged around the edge of a field. She was completely lost, completely disorientated and completely fed up.

'Once again Molly I apologise. I was sure that there would be a house. There should have been a house. I don't understand...I always miss something.'

He held his phone up above his head checking for a signal for what felt to Molly like the fifteenth time. 'There'll be a road near here soon. If I could just get a signal for my sat nav...'

It was then that the situation deteriorated as the heavens opened and the summer storm that had been predicted finally hit.

They started to run and as they reached the gate Sherlock pointed towards a structure in the next field. Five minutes later and completely drenched they made it into a deserted barn complete with a hay loft.

Molly flung her bag to the floor and shook her arms brushing off as much water as possible. The only benefit to the storm had been that at least she was somewhat cooler. She looked at Sherlock and couldn't help but start to laugh.

He scowled at her, 'what?'

'Your hair. I didn't know it would get curlier when wet.'

'Yes, well at least my jacket doesn't turn see through when wet,' he retorted causing Molly to gasp and look down at her now transparent summer dress quickly seeing how her nipples stood out under the white material. She crossed her arms and huffed as she looked around, ignoring Sherlock who was flattening his hair with his hands.

The place looked awful. There were old bits of farm machinery, some broken down, rotted wooden stables in one corner and piles of oily rags and scrumpled up newspaper. The only positive was a rusty looking tap against one wall. Molly didn't care that it looked ancient she was gasping for something...anything to drink. She went over and turned it on letting the water run for a minute before she bent and refilled her empty, plastic water bottle.

'What time is it?' She asked Sherlock who had come up behind her to get some water for himself.

'Just after eight. Looks like we've missed the last train back to London. Not that I'm entirely sure where the train station is. I still can't understand how my deduction could be so wrong. Everything points to the...'

'Well it can't have because there's nothing here. We've been looking for hours and all I've got is sunburn and blisters on my feet. God, I need somewhere to sit down.'

Sherlock fell silent in the face of her anger and spun on his heel trying to find somewhere suitable for her. He was starting to realise that they might be stuck there all night and he would rather Molly were a little more comfortable when she realised that fact herself.

The floor of the barn was filthy and covered in what he only hoped was dirt but suspected was cow dung and the equipment dotted around was likely to impale more than offer comfort. He glanced up at the hay loft and nodded to himself, it would have to do.

He at least found an old blanket slung over one of the stables and went to retrieve it before motioning to Molly.

She looked from him to the ladder and back again, 'you have got to be kidding me.'

He shrugged, 'well it's better than the floor, have you got a better suggestion?'

She muttered under her breath, 'I've got a few ideas about what YOU can do.' But she picked up her bag and followed him over.

He tentatively put his foot on the rung of the ladder checking it for strength, it seemed sturdy enough so he started to climb hearing Molly following behind. He got to the top and swung his leg over again testing the weight of the boards. At least the hay was nice and thick and would keep them in relative comfort and warmth.

He threw the blanket down and offered Molly his hand as she made it to the top. She hitched her skirt up so she could get her leg over the side and Sherlock found himself swallowing heavily at the sight of her lean and lightly, tanned thigh. His distraction meant that when Molly finally made it over the edge her momentum carried both of them backwards and Sherlock fell onto the hay with Molly landing heavily on top of him.

He let out such a noise that Molly sat up oblivious to the fact that she was currently straddling him, in order to check that he was OK.

She placed a cool hand on his face sending small shockwaves of electricity across his damp skin, 'sorry, are you OK?'

He leant up on his elbows catching his breath but feeling his body starting to betray him as he hardened underneath her. He'd been fighting his attraction for Molly for weeks now and right here, in this moment he couldn't remember why he was bothering.

As she realised he was alright she started to move off him only for him to catch hold of her arm stilling her. At the same moment he heard her intake of breath and saw her eyes widen as she realised that she was basically sat on his erection. Her eyes caught his and he saw her pupils dilate and a light blush rise on her cheeks.

He wasn't quite sure who made the first move (he did) but the next moment they were kissing and it felt amazing.

Her mouth was soft and yielding and he could feel the heat of her skin through the thin layer of material that divided them. He brought his hands up around her back holding her closer and feeling her pressing against him in all the right places.

One of her hands was in his hair and the other holding the back of his neck as her nails grazed his scalp literally making his erection pulse in his trousers. Her tongue delved into his mouth tasting him and he couldn't help the groan that came up from his chest. He needed her, he had always needed her and he had no idea why he hadn't realised that sooner.

He started to feel dizzy with lack of oxygen and he pulled away from the kiss licking and biting his way down her rain soaked skin hearing her say his name as she rocked against him enjoying the friction against her sensitive core.

He pushed the dress off her shoulders sliding it down her arms to reveal her perfect breasts. He had to bend his legs so he could lean over her to capture one nipple and then the other feeling them pucker and harden against his tongue.

Her hands were at his waist starting to pull at his shirt, removing it from his trousers and he shifted slightly so she could undo his trousers and release his erection from its oh so tight prison. He pushed up her long skirt, rucking it up her legs, before pressing his hand against her moist pants hearing her moan as he let his fingers push the elastic aside and slide into her centre even as she started to move her hand against him.

She let out a guttural moan and he relished how warm and tight she felt. He could hear her breathing start to falter and she called his name as her orgasm started to build, begging him to help her. Before she could climax he removed his fingers and between them they quickly altered position so she could slide herself down onto his rock hard and now leaking cock.

For a moment they stilled, each enjoying the sensation of filling and being filled. Then Molly pushed him down onto the prickly hay and she leant over him setting her own pace. She looked glorious as she rocked his world. Her skin was sun-kissed, her hair still damp and hanging around her shoulders and he was mesmerised by the sight of her breasts bouncing in time with her movements on his aching cock.

He soon reached for one bringing it to his mouth sucking in her nipple and biting down, enjoying her gasp of utter pleasure. She brought her hand to his head to hold it there and as he bit down a second time he felt her come, hearing her repeat his name over and over. It was too much for him after such a long time of abstinence and he thrust himself into her as far as possible as his own orgasm overtook him leaving him gasping and breathless, his mind, for once, empty of all thought.

As he began to get his bearings back he felt Molly start to tense up. 'Oh God, Sherlock I'm so...'

He shushed her and gently moved them over so she ended up on her back, 'I do hope you weren't about to apologise for me initiating sex with you.'

She bit her lip and smiled as he slowly bent his head down to kiss her. This time the kiss was much slower, all the passion spent for the moment. Sherlock was relishing just being able to be intimate with her. Now that his control had snapped he intended to make the most of his new found non-celibate freedom.

He could lose himself in this kiss, in her, but before he could he felt her pushing on his chest. He propped himself up looking down on her with a frown on his face.

'Sherlock, we need to talk.'

He huffed and sat up pulling his trousers back up before he shrugged off his jacket. He was grateful that the hayloft was warm and dry as they could hear the storm raging above their heads. It was certainly getting darker though and he could only just make out Molly's expression.

He sat back against on one of the hay bales and pouted as Molly pulled her dress back up covering her boobs. He'd been enjoying that sight.

'What was that, Sherlock?'

'That, Molly Hooper, was mind-blowing sex. At least I hope it was...if not I have some making up to do.' He moved forward to kiss her again but she pushed him back with a hand on his chest.

'Hang on, I mean. You have never shown any interest in me before so why now?'

'I have, maybe not overtly but I have shown you interest. Why do you think I asked you to join me today instead of John? I'll admit I've been unsure...I mean it's been almost a decade since I had sex and I've NEVER had a relationship, at least not a real one. I was just wary about taking that first step...but, well it's taken now isn't it.'

'So...you like me then?'

'I should hope so Molly, we have just had sex after all. But yes, I like you. I like you a lot, so can we get back to the kissing now. We've got the rest of our lives to talk.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly stirred uncomfortably feeling the hay pricking her skin through the threadbare blanket and the early morning sun bright behind her eyelids. She was about to let out an unhappy sigh when she felt Sherlock's hand shift on her breast and the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She'd had sex with him!

Her eyes popped open with the realisation and then blinked rapidly as her pupils rebelled against too much light. She could feel his jacket thrown over the top of them and yes his hand was definitely on her breast resting on the material of her dress. He was lying with his chest pressed up against her back and his arm over her side holding her to him.

Slowly she bit her lip and smiled as she brought her hand up to cover his; letting her fingers slide up the skin of his forearm feeling the lithe muscle lying just under the surface. He let out a light groan at her touch and shifted his body, stretching and pushing himself further towards her. It was then that she felt his erection pressing against her bum and she couldn't help but instinctively arch her back so she was closer to him, feeling how hard he already was.

'Mmmmm,' he pressed his lips against the bare skin at the base of her neck and rocked himself against her. Immediately Molly found her muscles clenching inside her aching to feel him in her once more. His hand gently pulled the dress down a little and then he was kneading her bare breast and lightly pinching her nipple until it hardened for him.

She shifted onto her back and he responded lifting himself up so he could lean over her and capture her lips with his.

His shirt was still unbuttoned from the night before and she let her hands move over his skin from his chest to his back and down his spine feeling small scars and marks from his life's adventures and dangers. When she reached his trousers she brought one of her hands forward and cupped his erection through the material feeling him press against her seeking out relief and friction. He groaned into her mouth and it seemed to send shocks of lust and need throughout her body all culminating low in her abdomen.

She shifted her attention to his trouser fastenings as their kiss grew that little bit more heated and desperate. She just wanted to feel him inside her. His hand joined hers at undoing the button and zip and together they pushed his pants down enough to free his erection. She let it lie heavily in her hand as he pulled her skirt up. Teasingly she gripped him and slid her hand up and down his shaft hearing his moans and feeling him thrust against her. It was too much though and she couldn't wait any longer.

She positioned him at her entrance and moved her hands to his backside to pull him into her feeling him stretch and fill her until he was fully seated within her.

Already she could feel the first flutterings of her climax and she broke off from kissing him moving her lips to his slender, white throat sucking and biting at the skin as he started to thrust within her using his whole body to stimulate her. She could still hardly believe that she was with Sherlock and she forced herself to open her eyes and watch him as he moved above her. There was no mistaking that it was him and seeing his face in the throes of sex just unraveled her completely. She came crying out his name, her nails digging into the skin of his backside and feeling him increase his pace as his own orgasm took over.

As they clung to each other afterwards, letting their heart rates reduce he rested his forehead on hers and stared at her for a beat before kissing her once more. 'Fuck, Molly. I want to wake up like that every morning. Say you'll stay with me and be mine.'

Molly felt a lump form quickly in her throat at hearing such emotion from this man. She had given up hope of her love ever being reciprocated but now...

'Always, Sherlock, always. You know that.' He kissed her again before moving to one side helping her to sit up as he started to sort out his clothing. Molly grimaced at the idea of having to use that bucket in the stables as a toilet again but it didn't look like she had much choice.

All of a sudden there was a shout from Sherlock. She turned to look at him only to find him already making for the ladder, his shirt still only partly done up. He looked sexy as hell with straw in his hair and a love bite on his neck but he was quickly out of site as he descended down to the ground. She could hear him starting to move around, talking to himself as she gathered up her things and made her own way down the ladder.

'...and I knew from what he'd said that it had to be in this vicinity and...yes, yes oh Molly it's Christmas...look..'

She found him in one corner holding the iron ring to an old trap door his hands filthy and covered in God only knows what. He tugged on the handle and gradually the door opened revealing the very item they'd been looking for. Sherlock grinned at her in delight, 'looks like this case is finished Molly. We should be back in Baker St by lunch time, with more than enough time for up to clean up and celebrate the start of the rest of our lives.' Molly laughed and shook her head who knew her life with Sherlock would begin in a hay loft!

 **And there we have it. If you liked it please let me know.**


End file.
